Court and Spark
by Lady Copperdragon
Summary: SONGFIC: The famous Fruits Basket Triangle finally comes to an end. Rated PG just in case.(i'm bad at ratings AND summaries) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


::COURT AND SPARK  
  
Songfic by Lady Copperdragon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or the song Court and Spark. Fruits Basket is Natsuki Takaya's own work of art. Court and Spark was written and performed by Joni Mitchell.  
  
LC: I hope you all enjoy this. This is my 3rd fanfic!!! My 2nd one didn't get any reviews which really hurt my feelings (it was titled Hanyou::) and my first one, Bring on the Rain only got 2. So I'm hoping that this turns out to be a hit of some sort. I'm sorry...ignore my rambling please! So, let's ROLE THE TAPE!!  
  
{ITALIC CAPS ARE THE LYRICS...}  
  
LOVE CAME TO MY DOOR  
  
WITH A SLEEPING ROLL AND WITH A MADMAN'S SOUL HE THOUGHT FOR SURE I'D SEEN HIM DANCING UP A RIVER IN THE DARK  
  
WAITIN' FOR A WOMAN TO COURT...AND SPARK....  
  
Kyo landed face first into a rather large bush. As you may guess, he lost...yet again. Yuki then began walking toward him. He looked down upon him and said, "Try that again, and you'll get more than a mouthful of leaves and a shirt full of twigs." The neko got up and dusted off his shirt, spat out a few leaves, and took out a few twigs from his shirt, all the while acting as though he heard nothing of which the rat said. Which was untrue. He heard every word. Yuki grabbed the front of his shirt and drew him closer. "Bet you didn't even hear a word I said, did you?" "I heard every single word of it, dirty rat. NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE!" and with that, our dear Kyo pulled out of Yuki's grip and stormed off into the woods to find some peace.  
DEAR LORD!! Was the world against him for falling in love with the only girl who actually treated him with gentleness?!? (AN: this excludes Kagura because when she shows affection toward Kyo, she nearly kills him in the process...and now..back to our story!) All he did was give her a single flower. He had every right to show Tohru Honda his own kind of affection. Ever since the day he met her, he found her rather attractive. Eventually, he noticed some changes. He found himself growing gentler, less temperamental, and he fought less with Yuki. 'If I can't get that kind of love from her, I'll even settle for friendship. All I want is someone to acknowledge my existence the way she does.'  
  
HE WAS PLAYING ON THE SIDEWALK  
  
FOR PASSING CHANGE WHEN SOMETHING STRANGE HAPPENED GLORY TRAIN PASSED THROUGH HIM SO HE BURRIED THE COINS HE MADE IN PEOPLE'S PARK AND WHENT LOOKING FOR A WOMAN TO COURT...AND SPARK...  
  
Later that day, when afternoon was passing on to dusk, Kyo walked toward the house, coming in from the same direction he had fled. Shigure was standing on the pourch just watching him. "Mind if I ask, koneko, why do you now return, after dinner has already been served and eaten?" Kyo looked up at him and sighed. "Why don't you ask the kuso nezumi?" and with that, he stomped up to his room. Shigure watched him disappear up the stairs. He then turned to Yuki. "What was that about Yuki-kun?" "...I saw...mumblemumblemumble." "What was that?" "I said I saw Kyo with Honda- san." "So...your point is...oh! I get it now. You were jealous is that it?" Yuki began to blush. "That is not it! I figured that he was bugging her! blush" "Of course, of course," Shigure 'agreed.'  
Tohru was standing in the kitchen and overheard (almost) everything, and yet was totally oblivious to common sense. 'So...Sohma-kun is...jealous of Kyo- kun...but why? Was it because I washed his laundry first? Or was it because I filled his plate before his or...' she continued thinking of reasons of why dear Yuki-kun could be jealous of Kyo-kun. And while thinking of reasons, she never even came across the thought that Yuki and Kyo may have both fallen for the same girl.  
  
IT SEEMED LIKE HE READ MY MIND HE SAW ME MISTRUSTING HIM AND STILL ACTING KIND HE SAW HOW I WORRIED SOMETIMES I WORRY SOMETIMES...  
  
Kyo was sulking on the roof. The time: Midnight. He had been sitting up there for 1...2...3... ...5 hours. For five, long hours, he had been thinking about that cursed rat of a cousin. Now...why did he even interrupt his conversation with Tohru? 'It's because he probably wants to take away my chance at happiness, as usual!' the neko thought sourly. He took a deep breath and let it out with a great sigh. "Guess it's time to go to bed now..." 'Not like I can sleep or anything.' He pulled back the sheets and comforter, crawled in, and pulled them up to his chin. Closing his eyes, he went over Yuki's confrontation again and again, till sleep finally claimed him.  
  
"ALL THE GUILTY PEOPLE," HE SAID WE'VE ALL SEEN THE STAIN- ON OUR DAILY BREAD ON OUR Christian NAME I CLEARED MYSELF I SACRIFICED MY BLUES AND YOU COULD COMPLETE ME I'D COMPLETE YOU  
  
Kyo woke up the next morning. After 5 hours and 12 minutes of thinking, he had come to a decision. He would confess his love for Tohru, their beloved onigiri. He got dressed, did daily hygiene (who wouldn't?), and raced downstairs to confess to Tohru.  
As he got there, he saw her standing over the stove, stirring only God knows what. He went behind her and tapped her shoulder. This action, of course, gave her quite a scare. "OH Kyo-kun! Good morning." He replied with a slight nod of his head. He took a deep breath. He just had to tell her. "Hey, I gotta tell you something," he said. "Yes?" He took an another deep breath and sighed...he had to tell her NOW! "I uh...like you...a lot. You see, I've admired you ever since we met. At first, I thought it was only friendship. But after you went after me, when I transformed, I know it's deeper than mere friendship. Tohru Honda, I'm in love with you. But, if you don't love me that way, then I'll even settle for your friendship."  
Tohru stood speechless. She didn't know what to say.  
  
HIS EYES WERE THE COLOR OF THE SAND AND THE SEA AND THE MORE HE TALKED TO ME THE MORE HE REACHED ME BUT I COULDN'T LET GO OF LA CITY OF THE FALLEN ANGELS  
  
After several minutes of silence, she finally found her voice. "Kyo- kun, I'm flattered. Really, I am! But, I'm afraid I cannot return your feelings. I'm in love with someone else. I love you, don't get me wrong! But it's not the kind of love you want. I'm sorry."  
Kyo felt tears at the back of his eyes and sighed. 'I should have seen it coming.' "No problem." "I'm so sorry Kyo-kun..." "Don't worry about it. You don't have to say sorry because there's nothing to be sorry about. I know we can still be friends. I was only praying that your answer would be...gotta go. See ya." And with that, Kyo went up to the roof.  
Yuki came down the stairs and saw a sad looking Tohru sitting at the table. "Something wrong, Honda-san?" Tohru looked up and saw that it was the rat speaking. "Oh. Ohayo, Sohma-san. It's Kyo. He told me...um...something and I told him an answer he didn't want to hear. Now he's upset and I don't know what to do." "Don't worry about that baka neko. What was it that he told you? Was it something unbearably rude?" The riceball shook her head. "No, he told me that...he loved me."  
  
Owari::  
  
Well, there you have it. I'm sorry that the ending stunk. I'm not good at sad endings. I hoped you liked it. (PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ) 


End file.
